


Explorations in Creative Writing

by TinyLidlBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage Work, End-Of-Term Writing Assessment, GCSE English Language, Isolation, Loneliness, Magical Artifacts, Magical Creatures, Magical Realm, Magical Snow globe, Missing Persons, School Work, missing child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLidlBean/pseuds/TinyLidlBean
Summary: These are pieces of writing I have done for my End-of-Term Writing Assessments.These are all Question 5 answers.I might add some Non-Assessment / Non-Collage related pieces of writing at some point, maybe.





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper 1 Explorations in creative reading and writing  
> I got a total of 36 marks on this paper as a whole and 30 of thoses marks was question 5 - The creative writing. Giving me a Grade 6 (B).
> 
> An online competition for a story writing is being held, and you have to decided to enter.  
> Either  
> Write a story, set in a mountainous area, as suggested by this picture,  
> Or  
> Write a story with the title 'Discovery'

For as long as she could remember she lived alone in the mountains. Catching and eating fish when the waters allowed, or hunting and gorging on the nearby goats. Sometimes, when the snow had melted and the green came back to the mountain, she would treat herself to delicious red and blue berries.

As much as she enjoyed this independent life, she was alone – had been alone for years. She would look out of her dark and damp cave – too big for just her – in the middle of normally bright and colourful summers. The air always too hot for the dark fur she wore and the cloudy sky clear and blue. When she was younger she would use the extra sun light to go looking for someone like her. And every summer she found no one. She stopped looking after the 13th summer.

Sitting by the bank, half a day's journey away from her cave, she watched the calm waters for fish. The waters would freeze soon and she would slumber in her cave. For the winter would arrive, forcing everything in its path to submission.

So really, this was her last chance of the year to eat the often-surprising bloody fish (Not as bloody and messy as goats, mind you).

She sat by, her powerful and massive form hunched over watching the shiny and glittery fish swim in the distances. She really should hurry and step into the lake, the sky would be darkening soon and she still had a long and difficult journey back, though all those steep and jagged rocks and peaks – and that was if she wasn't ambushed by the hair-less two legs or the Mountain lions.

But she didn’t move. She watched the gently rippling water instead, staring at her dark reflection. Almost black-brown eyes stared back at her. She felt a strange sadden calm wash over her. She only felt like this when she saw herself in the waters or ice. Her mitch matched black and whiteish yellow face, large gleaming teeth that could and often did tear apart her prey or attackers.

She had never seen anyone like her around. She was the only Andean bear to live on these mountains and she would have to live with that.

A sudden creaking sound startled her from her reflection. A little ways off on a strange large wooden plank that she never dare step on, was a small white rodent with large blue eyes, a small pink nose and a black tipped tail. It watched her as she watched it. Then a strange thought came to her, what was this creature? She had never seen anything like it before. And how had it made such a loud sound?

This was strange. This was new. She sniffed the air; she could smell it. It was female like her, she could also smell fresh blood on the small thing but it showed no sign of being injured. 


	2. The Snow Globe Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second Writing Mock Exam I did recently.  
> All together I got a 49/80. I got a Grade 6 (B) but I was only off a Grade 7 (A) by a few marks.  
> Paper 1: Explorations in Creative Reading and Writing Mock Exam  
> Your school or collage is asking students o contribute some creative writing for it's website.
> 
> Either  
> Write a story about a magical world as suggested by this picture.  
> Or  
> Describe a place you think is beautiful.

The 10th of April had been an unassuming peaceful day. The air had been cool and soothing, the sun which had been hiding for most of that morning had finally decided to come out and grace the people with a little bit of warmth. All seemed right with the world on this unassuming Saturday afternoon except for the sudden and mysterious disappearance of little four-year-old Susie Oswald.

No one knew what had happed to young Susie Oswald. Her disappearance had been ruled unsolved and unexplained. No amount of police work or privet investigators - no matter how good - could uncover what happed to the toddler.

Her case was known as the Snow Globe disappearance.

Susie Oswald didn’t have a teddy or unicorn that she would hold on to tightly at night, when the darkness of her room and the sounds of the wind scared her and her night light provided no comfort, nor did she have a favour toy in general. Little Susie Oswald’s favour thing was her Snow globe. Susie would take her Snow globe everywhere and anywhere. She took great care of it for a four-year-old. It was her most treasured possession.

So, when police investigated the house after being called on that lazy Saturday afternoon, all they found was a broken Snow globe, leaking its glittery goo all over the carpet floor. two small still in tacked little figures still inside the globe, connected to the bottom. One figure looked like a small girl with short blond-white hair wearing an oversized shirt standing hand in hand with a much taller dark figure with a deer’s skull as a head with a mans body wearing a smart suit.

One of the strange things about the police report was how in the interviews with Susie Oswald's parents they mentioned a man by the named of Eeilos that Susie would talk to and about. Making police believe that this had been a man grooming and preparing to kidnap little Susie but this theory was later scraped when it was reviled that Susie had been talking to her Snow globe and the Deer man inside.

Little Susie often talked of great kingdoms and even greater forests; she drew pictures that were hung up on the fridge and on her bedroom walls. In-between these kingdoms was a dark forest with dangerous wild beasts and creatures like Eeilos. Her parents told the police and investigators that they though it was just Susie's imagination – That Eeilos was some kind of Mr Thomas-like imaginary friend that Susie had made up.

Susie’s parents hadn't played their daughters much mind when it came to her stories of Eeilo and his cottage or how Eeilo couldn't make a flower crown right or how he couldn’t make a pie without burning it black. It was always Eeilo this and Eeilo that. No word about little Eliza down the road or young Max who she sat next to in preschool.

Susie’s father had been fine with her only friend being imagery, he saw no issue with it, called it a phase. But her mother had started to become uneasy when Susie talked about Eeilo, it upset her. She even went out of her way to tried and get Susie to play with more children her age, it became worse when Susie started talking about going away with Eeilo, staying at his cottage, and she calling Aghhiinmw Forest home.

It had been the 10th of April, on an unassuming Saturday morning. That Little Susie Oswald’s mother while carrying the dirty basket downstairs passed Susie’s room, where she heard a man’s deep chuckle inside only for it to be drowned out by daughters exited laughter. Assuming it to be her husband she continued with her chores.

It wasn’t until she went to bring Susie down for a late lunch that unassuming afternoon that she found her daughter’s bedroom empty. But Susie’s treasured snow globe was resting proudly on the small children’s table in the middle of the room. Pieces of glitter swirling around the two figures surrounded by a forest backdrop.

Susie’s mother had never noticed the smaller figure before, it looked like Susie. Susie holding hands with Eeilo. She hated it, hated looking at it. So, Susie’s mother in a moment of hate and disdain knocked the priceless globe over, it landed on the carpet with a hard thud. Cracking and breaking the globe. And like nothing happened she turned around and called out for her daughter.


End file.
